Collection of OneShots
by Oni ai
Summary: Lots of different pairings in a collection of on going oneshots. Some are really short others are not so short. First time posting so be nice please. I rated it Teen to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Hello potential readers!

I am new to this site and decided to put up some of the one-shots I wrote. My inspiration for each was a single word from the thesaurus so they are kinda weird. I will be updating it ever now and then. Thanks for reading this introduction and I hope you my short stories!

-Oni Love


	2. Bar

Disclaimer: I don't own Sasuke or Itachi. I don't even own any plushies.

Characters: Itachi and Sasuke

Pairings: None

Length: 644 Words

**Stranger at a Bar**

"Hey kid, you alone?"

I instinctively turned to face the speaker. He was tall burly man with dirty brown hair. His blue eyes classified him as a foreigner-most likely American. He had several warts across his face as well as horribly tanned skin. Calling him unattractive would be a complement.

"No, I'm here with him." I pointed to a long blacked haired man sitting at the bar. The bouncer followed my hand, attempting to see who I was pointing too. He turned to me and spoke again.

"You sure you're with him?" I smiled big at the brown haired brut then turned my head in the raven's direction. I raised my hand and waved like an idiot in his direction while calling out to him. After a minuet or so of this I stopped and turned to the bouncer.

"Yep, I'm with him." I smiled one last time. Apparently convinced the bouncer walked away, most likely searching out his next victim. I childishly stuck my tongue out at the retreating man. I had fooled him good, I deserved a little fun. A smirk plastered across my face I walked over to the bar and sat down next to the guy I had previously called out to.

I ordered a Bloody Mary from the bartender. As expected I was forced to show him my ID, proclaiming my age as 18.

"That's fake." The guy next spoke for the first time.

I swirled in my seat so I facing him. "No it's not! If it was fake don't you think I would make myself older?" I frowned, clearly showing my displeasure.

Much to my surprise the raven chuckled and smirked at me. "No. You could barely pass as fifteen, so logically you would choose the age that is youngest in order to make it more convincing."

This guy actually had a brain; shocking. "If I was smart enough to think that far ahead don't you think I would have the brains not to try it in the first place? After all, as you said, I could barley pass as fifteen." I said with a smirk.

The guy next to me chuckled softly before signaling to the annoyed bartender for a refill. "True enough."

My smirk turned a full out grin. Take that asshole.

"But, suppose you knew all this and went ahead with the plan knowing you could fall back on this argument?"

My grin fell. "If I knew someone would know and I would counter it with such an argument then I would logically bring some other sort of evidence."

He turned to me, an eyebrow raised in silent question.

Knowing what he was asking I reached into the back pocket of my black jeans and pulled out a slip of paper. Setting it atop the counter I unfolded it. My smirk back in full swing I turned to the guy. "See, evidence." I gestured to the birth certificate beneath my hand.

He calmly looked over the paper as he sipped on his drink. After what seemed like a week he spoke.

"Fake."

I was ready to crash his head into the table.

"It's not fake damn it!"

He smirked over the rim of his cup. "Really now? Have an argument to back this one?"

I groaned before letting my head hit the counter. "You aren't ever going to believe me are you?" My voice came out muffled due to my head still being on the bar counter.

"No."

I groaned again and he laughed. I raised my head to see him cupping his face with one hand the other still holding his drink. He was shaking slightly with laugher. Despite my attempts to stay mad I felt myself grin in turn.

"Hey bartender! I'll have that Bloody Mary now!"

The man next to me didn't have any objections. In fact, he paid for it.

* * *

Review ne? 


End file.
